A Scandal of Sisters
by hmmga
Summary: Sherlock and John are back for fifth year, but this time there are some new faces. Expelled from Beauxbatons, the Adler twins come to Hogwarts. They bring their beauty, their charm, and their little sister Irene. For the first time Irene is free from her sisters' dominance. But with a dark plot at work, can she step up and be her own person? And just how close is she to Sherlock?


**So here it is, my long awaited sequel to ****_Family Matters_****, the fourth instalment in my Potterlock series. Just to be clear, I have skipped fourth year. I may come back and fill in the blank at some point if I get a good idea, but for now let's assume they had a quiet year. They'd deserve it.**

**Just a short chapter to begin with, to set the scene.**

**A Scandal of Sisters**

**Sherlock and John are back for their fifth year at Hogwarts, but this time there are some new faces. After being expelled from Beauxbatons, the Adler twins come to Hogwarts. They bring their beauty, their charm, and their little sister Irene. For the first time in her life Irene is free from her sisters' dominance. But whilst a dark plot is at work, can she truly step up and be her own person? And just how close is she to Sherlock?**

**Chapter 1**

"Have you had enough to eat, Sherlock?"

Sherlock nodded, wiping the remains of the spaghetti bolognaise from his mouth.

"Yes thank you, Mrs Potter," he said politely. "It was delicious."

John smiled at his friend, grateful that he was making the effort.

"Such a nice boy," cooed Ginny appreciatively. "You didn't find such polite Slytherins back in our day."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but John could swear he saw the hint of a blush on his friend's cheeks. From his high-chair, little Albus gurgled happily, waving his spoon around and sending blobs of red sauce flying. Harry Potter grimaced as he wiped it off his face. It didn't make much difference, they were all covered in it. James, ironically enough, was eating quietly.

"Have you heard from your brother?" he asked John. "Will he be alright for getting to the platform tomorrow?"

"Yeah, he's staying with Molly."

"Weasley?"

"No, Molly Hooper. She's in his year. He would have liked to have gone to the West's, but… you know."

Harry nodded gravely. Andrew West, a ministry man, had been found dead just over a year previously.

To distract themselves, they both looked over to Sherlock, who was being fussed over by Ginny. He had arrived earlier that day, and was looking like he might bolt. Teddy was laughing at him from across the table, and John smiled at the sight of his fifteen year old friend trying to retain his dignity.

"What are you laughing at, little Teddy bear?" asked John teasingly, leaning over to wipe the child's equally messy mouth.

"I'm not little!" protested Teddy. "I'm nine! This summer I'll be ten… then next summer I'll be eleven… and then I'll be going to Hogwarts with you!"

"Only for a year though, and then you'll be on your own."

"A year's ages. Can I help you pack your stuff?"

"I guess so… just as long as you _help_ this time."

Teddy grinned, no doubt creating yet more evil and creative plots of what to do with John's underwear.

XXX

September the 1st arrived with a gust of chilly rain, and the ceiling of the Great Hall was grey and surly. The students themselves, whilst slightly damp were noisier than ever, excitedly comparing their summers, and swapping news. Gossip was flying from one end of the hall to the other, and the Hufflepuff table was no exception. John Watson was currently wedged between and exited Mary Morstan, and an equally jittery Emily Jones.

"I caught a glimpse of them on the train," Emily was saying. "They seemed a bit stand-offish, but after being expelled from their last school, I can imagine them not wanting to talk to anybody."

"How many of them are there?"

"Three sisters, but apparently the third wasn't actually expelled, she just left with her sisters for convenience. At least, that's what my mum told me, and she's on the board of Governers."

"Where did they get expelled from?"

"Beauxbatons."

"_Beauxbatons_, what's that?" asked John, joining the conversation for the first time.

"It's a magical school in France," Mary informed him. "It's supposed to be very exclusive. Do you know why they were expelled?"

"Impropriety," chipped in Jessica, a sixth year across the table.

"Huh?"

"Well don't look at me, it's just what they said. The twins will be in my year, you see, and I was talking to them earlier…"

At that moment the doors opened, and Professor Flitwick led a long line of first years into the hall. Lagging behind the smaller children walked three girls. Two were identical, with striking black hair, and sharp blue eyes that surveyed the crowd with contempt. The third girl was obviously younger and softer. Her hair was dark, but closer to brown, and her eyes were lighter than her sisters. She glanced around, unnerved by the stares and whispers.

The first years came to a halt in their usual huddle, and Professor McGonagall got to her feet.

"Welcome back to a new year," she said, her voice ringing over the students. "As always, a new year brings a fresh start, and I encourage you all to take it. This year we shall be welcoming three new students into the upper years, and they shall be sorted before we begin the usual ceremony. Professor Flitwick, if you will…"

Flitwick cleared his throat, holding out a small roll of parchment.

"Adler, Adele!"

The first twin sat on the stool for a long time.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Adler, Brittany!"

The second twin took almost as much time.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Adler, Irene!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The youngest Adler sister went to the Slytherin table uncertainly. Behind her, the sorting hat began its usual song. Eventually, John saw Sherlock move up, and indicate for the new girl to take a seat next to him. She took it without a word.


End file.
